


catfishing at its finest

by takethebluepill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: Dean was matched with a girl named Cassie on a dating app... or so he thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

配对。聊天。约会。

App的欢迎界面上，这三个词欢快地闪烁着。

他们漏了一个关键词。Dean懒洋洋地心想，后脑勺枕着床头，等待网络刷新完毕，附近用户的信息弹出来。就好像这群写代码的当真不知道多数人使用交友app是为了什么似的。

就本人而言，Dean对任何形式的新科技都不怎么感兴趣，不管是自动档轿车，还是Spotify和蓝牙耳机。他弟弟Sam到现在还会为他车上的磁带机不停发牢骚呢。但交友app，它就像附近所有酒吧里的所有女孩都站成一排任你挑选，而且还没人会认为你是个混蛋。现在，这才是Dean愿意敞开双臂拥抱的新科技。

他随手滑掉了几份资料，又在一个金发女孩和一个亚洲女孩的照片上多看了几眼，拇指向右，把她们分到了“喜欢”那一组，不过都没有立即匹配成功。看样子她们都还没刷到他，或者没有喜欢他的资料，尽管Dean认为后者的可能性很低。（他能说什么呢？长了一张是所有人的菜的脸又不是他的错。）在又一次左滑之后，一份新的用户资料跳了出来：

**Cassie Shurley 32岁**

**我可以把双腿抬到脑后**

**会做美味的三明治**

**你愿意当我的披萨男吗？;)**

资料里只有一张照片，照片上是一只黑色的猫，四肢爪子并拢蹲坐着，蓝色的大眼睛望着镜头，神情严肃，身上背着一对小小的天使翅膀。

“Cute。”Dean咕哝了一句。通常情况下，看见这样的资料他会直接左滑跳过。他对猫没兴趣：这些毛绒绒的爱吃罐头的小恶魔只会让他喷嚏打个不停，他很确定它们肩负邪恶使命，一有机会，它们就会霸占地球，把人类都变成它们的奴隶。他对资料里没有本人照片的女孩更没兴趣：他要的是一夜好时光，干净、快捷，而不是灵魂伴侣。他没有心情花一个星期小心翼翼地试探彼此的舞步，也不想一不小心给了对方错误的信号。

但这个Cassie，她的简介有些吸引人的地方，让Dean的手指顿住了。双腿可以抬到脑后？也许她是个舞者或瑜伽教练什么的，这意味着更好的体验和更多的体位；会做美味的三明治？没人会对这个说“不”；最后一条，噢，拜托，这甚至算不上隐晦了。Dean的黄片知识储备用来理解这句话绰绰有余。看来她和他拥有同样的目标，而不是在寻找自己的真命天子什么的。这会让事情容易很多。

或许是他今晚格外饥渴（托那三瓶啤酒的福），他的脑海里已经浮现出了一个深色头发的女孩——她绝对是深色头发，Dean有这种预感——把柔韧的双腿勾在他肩膀上的画面了。和多数只存在于幻想中的人物一样，她的脸是一团模糊，但莫名其妙地，Dean能看见她有一双蓝眼睛，就如同那只黑猫。这个细节让Dean心里痒痒的。

他的拇指向右滑去。

[配对成功！]

屏幕上立刻跳出提示。

“Huh。”Dean挑了挑眉毛。所以她已经刷到过他了。一个不错的开始。无论多少次，知道你感兴趣的人也对你感兴趣总是让人暗爽的。

他点开对话框，对方的头像旁边有个小小的绿点，表明她也在线。他开始打字。

[2:25 AM] _IMPALA67_ _：嘿_

对面回复得很快。

[2:25 AM] _CATSY89_ _：嘿，帅哥_

[2:25 AM] _IMPALA67_ _：今天怎么样？_

[2:26 AM] _CATSY89_ _：好极了。今天是我的生日噢_

看到对方发来的这句话，Dean笑了一下。这可能只是凑巧，也可能是一个小小的谎言，为了让事情更加有趣。他不在乎事实到底是什么，如果她想玩，那么他很乐意配合，将游戏进行下去。

[2:27 AM] _IMPALA67_ _：我不知道天使也会过生日_

[2:27 AM] _CATSY89_ _：老土，不过看在你那张英俊的小脸的份上，我就不追究了_

[2:27 AM] _CATSY89_ _：照片上的车不错，是你的？_

[2:28 AM] _IMPALA67_ _：是啊_

[2:28 AM] _CATSY89_ _：载我去兜兜风，然后检验一下你的车后座够不够宽敞，听起来怎么样？_

哇哦，有人刚刚抢了他最喜欢的搭讪台词。Dean的眉毛挑得更高了，几乎有些难以置信。Cassie比他想象的要热情得多，你以为一个都没在主页里贴照片的小妞多少会有点害羞呢。不过他从来不是那种会被主动的女孩吓到的loser，妈的，他享受她们的直白。只不过，他还有一件事要先确认的——

[2:28 AM] _IMPALA67_ _：Sounds like a plan。不过既然你看过我的照片了，我却还没见过你，把我一个人留在黑暗里有点不公平，你说呢？_

[2:28 AM] _CATSY89_ _：放心，你会喜欢你看到的_

[2:29 AM] _CATSY89_ _：我敢说你那双大手包裹着我屁股的感觉一定很棒_

[2:29 AM] _CATSY89_ _：你喜欢走后门吗，宝贝？我屁股可翘了_

_什——什么？_

[2:29 AM] _CATSY89_ _：还很紧_

[2:29 AM] _CATSY89_ _：像个婴儿_

Dean差点把手机丢出去。老天啊，现在都是什么人在上网？Dean感觉自己脸刚被人舔了一下，或者是有条毛毛虫刚掉进了他的领口里，总之，他浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。

他火速退出了app，并且用拇指狂按home键，直到把它从后台彻底关掉。完成这一系列防护措施之后，他把手机扔进了床头柜的抽屉里——不可以信任摄像头，Sam这样告诉过他。他终于觉得自己应该开始重视这个警告了。Sam还告诉过他不可以信任约会app，谁知道一张性感美女图片的背后是不是一个叫Bruce的加拿大卡车司机？当时他还没当回事！现在想想，互联网这么危险，说不定有多少个婊子养的变态对着他的照片撸过管了呢。

Dean把自己面朝下摔进枕头里，像只懊恼的大狗一样发出几声闷闷的叫唤。以这个姿势，他可以感到自己的老二正软哒哒地贴着大腿内侧，并且在可预见的未来里，他都觉得它不会再硬起来了。他只祈祷这创伤并非永久性的。

操。

*

直到第二杯咖啡灌进胃里，Castiel才终于有心情查看手机。

他的头还因为宿醉而痛得要命，眼球后面仿佛有什么东西在突突直跳，他嘴巴也直发干，但自来水尝起来像是劣质酒精。好极了，谢谢你的生日礼物，Gabe。Castiel撑着额头想道。他坐在餐桌边，空闲的那只手打开手机锁屏，在屏幕上敲敲点点。

昨天是他的生日，Gabriel以此为借口疯狂胁迫他喝酒。“一年就这么一次Cassie”“享受点儿人生嘛Cassie”“你屁股里的那根棍子总得有拿出来的时候吧”，要不就干脆是简单粗暴的“喝，喝，喝”伴随有节奏的拍桌子的动静。最后还是Anna看不过去拦住了他，Castiel才没有直接断片在酒吧里。不过也很接近了，他对自己是怎么回到家里的印象全无。他早上是穿着自己的睡衣在自己的床上醒来的真是个小小的神迹。

又喝了一口浓到会被Gabriel称为农药的咖啡，Castiel眯着眼睛，先按照惯例检查了一遍工作邮箱，然后退回主菜单，他正要点击日历看看今天的日程，就发现了那个陌生的app。

陌生，意思是他从来没有下载过，但他当然知道那个火焰图标的app是用来干嘛的。Castiel皱起眉毛稍作回忆，一些模糊的片段在他浆糊似的脑子里冒泡。昨天在某个时间点（大概是第不知道多少个龙舌兰shot之后），Gabriel抢走了他的手机，还拉着他的手指打开了指纹锁。一阵极其不详的预感爬上了他的脊背。他知道他哥哥有多恶趣味。

Castiel犹豫了下他是否该直接删除应用，但这就像很多人喜欢在油管上看著名体育明星失误锦集一样，人们对惨剧有着天生的好奇心。所以几秒钟之后，他还是打开了app。看见Gabriel给他创建的用户资料，他翻了个巨大的白眼，然后他点开了聊天窗口。谢天谢地，只有一个对话框，看来他没给Gabriel太多时间物理入侵他的个人电子用品。但当Castiel的拇指点开那个对话框，他感觉像有人给他脑袋来了一拳，眼前天旋地转。紧得像个 _婴儿_ ？Jesus fucking Christ，即使对Gabriel来说，这也够刷新下限了。

越往上翻，Castiel越不忍看下去。他难以想象对话另一头的人——这个 _Dean Winchester_ ——会是怎样的感受。这些字眼完全是武器了。尽管他自己也是受害者之一，Castiel还是不禁感到一阵愧疚，于是他开始郑重地打字。

[8:34 AM] _CATSY89_ _：你好，Dean。_

[8:34 AM] _CATSY89_ _：很抱歉你收到了那些糟糕的消息。那不是我发的，是我哥哥[尴尬脸]。昨天我们有个party，我喝醉了，他拿走了我的手机。[哭脸][哭脸][哭脸]_

[8:34 AM] _CATSY89_ _：我真的很抱歉。[哭脸]_

Castiel等了一会儿，没有回复。他注意到对方头像旁边有个灰色的小点，大概Dean并不在线。即使在线，要是他根本不想回复他，Castiel也完全能够理解。他应该赶快换衣服去上班了，这个点出发，等到公司他肯定已经迟到了。Castiel又发了最后一条消息，然后关上了手机。

[8:36 AM] _CATSY89_ _：无论如何，祝你有个愉快的一天。[天使光环微笑脸]_

*

[你有一条新消息]

手机屏幕跳出提示时，Castiel正坐在床上用笔记本电脑处理一些报表。今天是星期五，他想在周末到来之前将手头的工作做一下收尾。上午到了公司之后，他已经给Gabriel发了好几条愤怒的短信，均没有回复，不出所料。（但每条消息都显示了“已读”，这个混蛋。）

瞥见通知前面那个小小的火焰形状图标，Castiel顿了一下，拿起了手机。滑开屏幕的时候，他几乎有些紧张。一整天过去，他本以为Dean压根不会回复他了。Dean会说什么他毫无头绪，但Castiel想无论对方说了多难听的话，他都只能活该承受着。他也可以截图转发给Gabriel，但对那个虐待狂来说，看到别人痛苦跳脚恐怕只会让他得意的不行。

[11:27 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：Party第一课，永远不要让手机离开你的视野_

[11:27 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：如果不知道这点你就不应该踏进酒吧_

Castiel眯眼盯着屏幕，反复研究这两行字。他有点困惑，不能确定这是讽刺，还是个无辜的玩笑，在他看来后者占65%的可能性，但前者依然有35%。最终他决定谨慎为妙，先不要以为自己已经被原谅了。

[11:29 PM] _CATSY89_ _：你好，Dean。_

[11:29 PM] _CATSY89:_ _我参加party的频率并不高，而且我哥哥很擅长把人灌醉。他是个恶作剧专家[生气脸]。_

[11:29 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：爱整人的兄弟，是啊，我明白，这感觉我太懂了_

[11:29 PM] _CATSY89:_ _我很抱歉。[悲伤脸]_

[11:29 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：别再道歉了。没什么_

[11:30 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：所以昨天真是你的生日？_

[11:30 PM] _CATSY89_ _：是的。_

[11:30 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：迟到的生日快乐_

[11:30 PM] _CATSY89_ _：谢谢，Dean。[笑脸][笑脸][笑脸]_

[11:30 PM] _CATSY89_ _：也谢谢你没有生我的气。你这样做太善良和宽容了。[笑脸]_

Dean没有立即回复；之前他都是秒回的。Castiel端着手机等了一会儿，就在他以为对话大概就这样结束了的时候，一条新消息又弹了出来。

[11:33 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：是啊，我可不只是一张漂亮脸蛋_

[11:33 PM] _CATSY89_ _：你的确很英俊。你有一张十分对称的脸。_

又是一个停顿。Castiel自顾自猜想Dean是不是正在忙别的了。不过这次间隔的时间短了一些。

[11:34 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：这是调情吗，宝贝？我们又要做这个了？_

Castiel皱起眉毛。

[11:34 PM] _CATSY89_ _：不，那是个赞美。_

[11:34 PM] _CATSY89_ _：抱歉我让你误会了。_

[11:34 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：老天，我说过不要再道歉了。你是什么，加拿大人吗？_

[11:35 PM] _CATSY89_ _：不，我来自洛杉矶。不过我现在在堪萨斯城工作。_

[11:36 PM] _IMPALA67_ _：行吧，good to know_

在那之后他们又聊了一会儿天。Castiel告诉了Dean自己是一个税务会计师，他也了解到Dean的家在堪萨斯州劳伦斯，他在一家修车厂工作。Dean有个弟弟，他还分享了一个他弟弟把强力胶涂在啤酒瓶上害得他手被黏住的故事。看来这就是为什么他对爱恶作剧的兄弟如此感同身受了。

最终，他们互道了晚安。Castiel合上电脑，爬起来去浴室刷牙的时候，他在镜子里看见自己脸上带着一点微笑。

或许Gabriel这次的恶作剧也没有他想象得那么糟糕。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
“收敛一点。”  
  
Sam第一次开口的时候，Dean完全无视了他。把你兄弟姐妹的声音当做白噪音是每一个拥有兄弟姐妹的人的必修技能。  
  
“Dean。”Sam这次在语调里加上了点重量。  
  
“嗯？”Dean的视线不情愿地从手机里拔出来，“干嘛？”  
  
“我说，收敛一点。”Sam重复道。  
  
“什么收敛一点？”  
  
“这个，”Sam用一只手在自己脸上比划了几圈，“你的 _脸_ 。”  
  
Dean不耐烦地皱起眉毛，还抽空瞄了眼手机才又看向他弟弟。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“你的表情，哥们儿，很蠢，而且很恶心。”Sam皱着鼻子，就好像Dean的脸严重冒犯到他了。他的眼神飘向Dean的手机屏幕，“你到底在跟谁发消息呢？”  
  
“关你屁事。”Dean粗着嗓子回答。他做贼心虚似的把手机倒扣在沙发上，用力板起脸。老天，他刚才真的在傻笑吗？在他弟弟面前？Dean感觉自己热气从脖子一直蔓延到了脸颊。他祈祷客厅里昏暗的光线能遮掩住他变红的皮肤。  
  
他的反应显然让Sam更感兴趣了。他整个上半身都朝Dean转了过来，沙发在他体重的压迫下发出咯吱一声。“既然你一晚上都在看手机，毁了我们的电影之夜，”Sam一本正经地说，但他眼里促狭的笑意出卖了他，“我觉得这多少也关我的事。”  
  
“电影之夜在你决定买素食爆米花的那一刻就毁了，Sammy。”Dean翻白眼，“而且哪个怪胎发明的素食爆米花啊？那他妈本来就是玉米。”  
  
“你在转移话题。”  
  
“你从什么时候变得这么八卦了？”Dean故意不看他，目不斜视地盯着电视，就好像弗莱迪把他的金属手指捅进一个男孩的肚子里突然成了全世界最有趣的画面。  
  
“从你对着几条短信笑得肉麻兮兮的时候。”Sam语气贱贱的，成功引得Dean抓起一把爆米花朝他砸过去。Sam歪头躲过，大笑了起来。Dean感觉到手机在旁边震动了两下，他想去看，但他能感觉到Sam依然盯着他的侧脸，所以他恼火地控制住了自己；他手指沾到的黏黏的焦糖也对他的怒气没什么帮助。“说真的，man，”Sam声音变得严肃了一些，“无论她是谁，我很高兴看到她能让你开心。我只是希望你开心，你知道的，对吧？”  
  
现在Dean正式不自在起来了。他喝了口啤酒，又挪动屁股换了个坐姿，才咕哝着回答。“是啊，”Dean瞥了他弟弟一眼，“我知道，Oprah。现在闭嘴。”  
  
“混蛋。”  
  
“贱人。”  
  
电视里传来一阵撕心裂肺的尖叫，弗莱迪突然从水缸里冒了出来，Dean却有些心不在焉。  
  
这几天发生的事就好像Dean偷偷追的肥皂剧里的情节，阴差阳错的剧情转折。  
  
那天Dean一早就看见了消息提示，但是直到晚上回到家并且胃里装了半瓶啤酒之后，他才终于做好心理准备点开了app。在等待加载的时候，他一直瞪着手机，好像它会突然跳起来咬他一口。但真正收到的消息却与他预料的截然相反。  
  
所以那不是某个住在妈妈的地下室、用社区图书馆电脑上网的变态在进行性骚扰，只是个大学兄弟会式的恶作剧，这让Dean着实松了口气。他接受了Cassie的道歉之后，他们又说了几句话。Dean的原计划只是短暂的闲聊；除非为了某些目的，Dean不是个爱发短信聊天的人，因为那是14岁女孩才会做的事。但Cassie似乎还在为这个根本不是她的错的误会而非常内疚，所以他试图表现得礼貌一些。  
  
然后，或许是因为她那有史以来最不浪漫的关于外貌的赞美（就算有把枪抵在他脑门儿上Dean也不会承认那让他脸红得好半天才挤出一句回复），或许是因为她对调侃的茫然反应实在让Dean翻了太多次白眼，或许只是有某种超自然力量在作祟，总之，计划里短暂的闲聊被延长了一句又一句，在Dean意识到之前，他已经在跟Cassie讲述他和Sam互相恶作剧的趣事了。  
  
第二天早上醒来的时候，Dean下意识拿起了手机检查有没有新消息。  
  
答案是有。  
  
[10:06 AM] _CATSY89: 早上好，Dean。[微笑脸]_  
  
他们就这样断断续续发起了消息。Dean又了解到了更多：她总是加班；她想养一只豚鼠但没空照顾；她和Dean共享着对垃圾食品的热爱；她还对流行文化一无所知。实际上要不是他俩是在用手机聊天，Dean简直要怀疑她是个阿米什人之类的。不然怎么会有人连《回到未来》都没听说过啊？  
  
既然这是个恶作剧，那么最初吸引Dean的那几条简介大概都是假的。但Dean觉得自己并不在乎。  
  
他喜欢和Cassie聊天，哪怕她不能把脚踝掰到脑袋后面。  
  
趁Sam不注意，Dean悄悄划开锁屏，点开了刚才那条新消息。  
  
[9:25 PM] _CATSY89：但我还是觉得这个标题很不合理。你怎么能回到未来呢？_  
  
Dean允许自己没有对着Sam的那侧嘴角弯起了一个小小的弧度。  
  
*  
  
Dean已经不知道这是他第几次查看手机了。  
  
今天是周六，晚上有堪萨斯大学vs弗吉尼亚大学的球赛。按照惯例，他邀请了Sam、Bobby和Benny来家里。他们会一起在院子里烧烤，然后摊在客厅的沙发上一边喝啤酒一边看球。（Dean才不在乎Benny就来自弗吉尼亚呢。他的房子，他的规矩。Go Jayhawks。）  
  
自从Sammy当上了地方检察官，他就从他们爸妈在劳伦斯的老房子搬了出去，租了个离他办公室更近的公寓。虽然Dean很为他弟弟骄傲，但这个决定当初还是让他十分不满。（Well，“你看起来就像打算徒手杀了我；你应该参加愤怒管理课程”是Sam的原话，但那小子一向是个drama queen。）Dean不喜欢和家人分开，而在John得癌症去世之后，Sam就是他唯一的家人了。而且Dean是个people person，群居动物，每天面对空荡荡的屋子会让他像关在动物园里的狗熊一样烦躁地走来走去。  
  
所以，理所当然地，弟弟和朋友来家里玩通常都能让他有个好心情。  
  
通常。  
  
现在的问题是，Cassie自从昨天下午开始就没有回复他的消息了，让他像个他妈的loser似的每隔两秒钟就看一眼手机，而每一眼都让他的心情比之前更加恶劣。App聊天窗口里最后是他发的两条：“嘿今天怎么样”和“我不敢相信有人认为派和蛋糕是差不多的东西”。全是未读，那个黑猫头像旁边的小点也一直是灰色的。  
  
他了解约会app是怎样的，前一天还聊得热火朝天的人第二天就突然消失是常有的事；年轻人管这叫ghosting。见鬼，Dean自己都不知道ghost过多少个女孩了。当然也有女孩这样对待过他，他从没在乎过。但他以为他和Cassie之间有些……特别的东西。现在看来，也许这只是他单方面的想法。  
  
烧烤需要的东西都存放在车库里。在Dean把烤炉拖进院子里的途中，他感觉到手机贴着大腿震了震。出于某种既是自尊也是自虐的心态，他的大脑禁止他的身体像听到开饭铃声的狗一样立刻丢下手里的活去查看消息。从车库到院子的短短十几码仿佛突然变得很长。等烤炉被挪到了它该去的地方，Dean才终于允许自己摸出手机，按亮了屏幕——  
  
失望冲刷遍他的全身。  
  
是Charlie发来的一张照片。显然，她和Dorothy去参加漫展了，照片里Charlie扮成Leia公主，搂着Dorothy扮演的Mon Mothma冲镜头笑得灿烂。  
  
好极了，Charlie和她的女朋友甜甜蜜蜜，这可不就是他现在最想看到的画面吗。  
  
操。  
  
Dean气得试了两次才把手机塞回屁股口袋里。  
  
在把折叠桌椅也搬进院子里之后，他回到厨房里准备食材，试图用愤怒地剁肋排来转移自己的注意力。没过多久，他听见外面传来汽车引擎的声音，又过了一分钟，门铃响了。  
  
Dean擦了擦手，走去开门。  
  
“S’up，兄弟。”Benny拎着两箱啤酒，冲Dean笑了笑。他头上戴着顶弗吉尼亚大学骑士队的棒球帽，赤裸裸的挑衅。  
  
Dean把手撑在门框上，朝Benny头顶抬了抬眉毛。“这个屋子不允许叛徒进入。”  
  
“你这么说只是因为你知道我们会踢爆你们的屁股。”Benny用肩膀撞开他，跟回自己家似的径直走向客厅，懒洋洋的尾音和Dean一起被他甩在身后。  
  
他心里那股烦闷的感觉好像散去了一点。Dean关上门，大声回敬了一句垃圾话。  
  
这正是他现在需要的，被朋友和家人包围，而不是吊在一个app上。不过说到app……Dean又掏出手机看了一眼，还是没有新消息。完美。他回到厨房，继续剁肉，弄出的动静让整个料理台都在颤抖。  
  
Sam和Bobby很快也先后按响了门铃。他们把准备好的食材和酒都搬到院子里，开始烧烤。厨师是Dean，当然了，就和他的宝贝车一样，Dean也不让别人乱动他的烤肉。期间，他弟弟一直跟个小婊子似的抱怨肉太多蔬菜太少，Dean眼珠子差点翻到后脑勺去。  
  
球赛快开始的时候，他们回到了客厅沙发上看电视。Dean已经尽全力控制自己的眼睛和手了，但他摸手机的次数一定还是多得可疑，因为他100%确定Sam注意到了他的反常，更糟糕的是，Bobby也貌似不经意地扫了他好几眼。这老家伙眼睛尖得很，他就像一只戴着卡车司机帽的猫头鹰。老天，他简直被包围了。最后Dean干脆借口去放水，把手机留在了洗手间的抽屉里，至少这招让他平安无事地看完了剩下的球赛。  
  
比赛以堪萨斯那群蠢货输给了弗吉尼亚告终，让Benny这个婊子养的得意得好像今天是他的新婚之夜。  
  
不过Dean的怒气并没有持续太久。  
  
因为当他的朋友们离开后，他溜回洗手间里拿出手机，他看见了三条消息。  
  
三条拼写、语法，甚至连标点符号都一丝不苟的仿佛商务邮件的消息。就和以前的每一条一样。  
  
[9:42 PM] _CATSY89：你好，Dean。[天使微笑脸]_  
  
[9:42 PM] _CATSY89：抱歉没有及时回复你的消息。[难过脸][难过脸]我在我父亲家，这里的情况决定了我只有很少的个人时间。我还必须躲着Gabriel。  
_  
[9:43 PM] _CATSY89：那太荒谬了。无论原料、口感，还是烘焙方式，蛋糕和派都是完全不同的东西。_  
  
“Nerd。”Dean小声抱怨。  
  
*  
  
[10:27 PM] _IMPALA67：whoa，别激动，Anton Ego_  
  
[10:31 PM] _CATSY89：我可是在赞同你。[白眼]_  
  
[10:32 PM] _IMPALA67：我只是想说，派比蛋糕牛逼多了_  
  
[10:32 PM] _IMPALA67：等等，你看过料理鼠王？_  
  
[10:32 PM] _CATSY89：是的，那位啮齿动物厨师。我的一个法国朋友推荐给我的。_  
  
[10:32 PM] _IMPALA67：你喜欢吗_  
  
[10:33 PM] _CATSY89：一只[老鼠emoji]追随自由意志、实现梦想的故事，我很喜欢。_  
  
[10:33 PM] _IMPALA67：是啊，那片子赞爆了。如果你喜欢这类，我可以给你推荐点别的_  
  
[10:33 PM] _CATSY89：我很乐意。谢谢，Dean。[微笑脸][OK手势]_  
  
[10:35 PM] _IMPALA67：所以…家里还好吗？你在洛杉矶？_  
  
Castiel犹豫了，拇指悬在屏幕上方，不知道该从何说起。  
  
昨晚一吃完饭，Gabriel就溜了出去，今天凌晨天都微亮了才醉醺醺地回来，领口沾满了可疑的闪粉；Anna和父亲吵得不可开交，就现在，在他自己的老房间里，Castiel还能听见从楼下传来的争吵声。六年过去了，父亲依然没有原谅她擅自从大学退学。而Anna也从来没原谅他，到去年，她才终于愿意重新踏进这个家门，参加他们的家庭聚会。  
  
Castiel时常会质疑这些家庭聚会的必要性，既然他们见面后做的所有事就是吵架。但这是父亲的命令，所以他们必须遵从。或者说，在这么多年之后，Shurley家的所有孩子都早就学会了不在不必要的事上违抗父亲，这是最小化麻烦的办法。  
  
“为了耳根子清净，我可以每隔几个月忍受那老混蛋两晚上，当然了，还需要一点甜美的Dona Juana的帮助，如果你懂我的意思。”Gabriel是这样说的，还给了Castiel一个飞眼。  
  
Castiel不懂他的意思。不过从他头发里的气味来判断，他可以猜个八九不离十。  
  
父亲对Castiel丢下在洛杉矶的体面工作，跑到几百英里以外的另一个城市从零开始也非常不满。不过这次Anna帮他吸引了大部分火力，因为她宣布她要去佛罗伦萨的一家画廊工作两年，并且已经办好了签证。  
  
所以，是啊，他不想用自己的麻烦打扰Dean，但他也不想说谎。就在他思考的时候，一条新消息弹了出来。  
  
[10:42 PM] _IMPALA67：抱歉，我不该多问的_  
  
这让Castiel的手指立刻动了起来。  
  
[10:42 PM] _CATSY89：不，我很感谢你的关心，Dean。只不过这不是个愉快的话题。还有，是的，这周末我都在洛杉矶。_  
  
[10:42 PM] _IMPALA67：家庭矛盾？_  
  
[10:42 PM] _CATSY89：是的。_  
  
[10:45 PM] _IMPALA67：Well，我爸也不是什么年度最佳父亲，虽然他尽力了。所以我对家庭矛盾略知一二，你可以对我说_  
  
[10:45 PM] _IMPALA67：如果你愿意_  
  
Castiel喝了一口他的茶，马克杯贴在掌心的温度很暖和。  
  
[10:47 PM] _CATSY89：Anna得到了一份新工作，在意大利的一家画廊。_  
  
[10:47 PM] _IMPALA67：恭喜_  
  
[10:47 PM] _IMPALA67：这是一件坏事吗？_  
  
[10:48 PM] _CATSY89：我们的父亲不赞同她的职业选择。他也不喜欢我们离他太远，那会让他失去控制。_  
  
消息刚一发出去，Castiel就皱了皱眉。他真的就这么说了出来？这句话实在有点刺耳，让他像个糟糕的儿子。  
  
虽然与他亲近的朋友都知道他和父亲关系紧张，但他从来没对他们说过父亲的坏话；在谈起父亲时，他总是尽量保持不置可否的态度。  
  
但今天晚上，听着楼下杯子被砸碎的声音，知道网络另一头有个人在认真阅读他发的文字，Castiel想允许自己放松一次。所以他没有再说任何补救的话，只是看着聊天框里代表对方正在输入的三个小点。  
  
[10:49 PM] _IMPALA67：堪萨斯城对他来说算不算太远？_  
  
[10:49 PM] _CATSY89：显然，任何他不能一脚油门就抵达的地方都算太远。_  
  
[10:50 PM] _IMPALA67：所以你和Anna都追随了自由意志，像那只小耗子一样？_  
  
Castiel微微笑了起来。  
  
[10:50 PM] _CATSY89：是的，Dean，像那只小耗子一样。_  
  
[10:50 PM] _IMPALA67：太他妈棒了  
_  
[10:50 PM] _CATSY89：谢谢。[红晕脸][微笑脸]_  
  
[10:52 PM] _IMPALA67：Sammy决定读刑法的时候，他是想成为一名辩护律师。我老爸是个条子，你知道，所以他恨律师。他把Sammy赶了出去，那小子也很倔，两年没回来过。虽然最后Sammy当了地方检察官，但那是他自己的选择，不代表爸当时做的就是对的_  
  
[10:53 PM] _IMPALA67：我想说的是，我觉得我多少理解你的处境_  
  
[10:53 PM] _IMPALA67：生活有时候就是这么狗屎，但如果能和别人说说，也许会狗屎得少一点_  
  
Castiel反复看着这段话。  
  
某种甜蜜又酸涩的东西溢满了他的胸腔，这么满，Castiel感觉自己就像一只氢气球。直到Anna怒气冲冲甩上门的巨响从走廊里传来，他才意识到自己握手机握得有多么紧。  
  
[10:56 PM] _CATSY89：Dean，谢谢你，这对我来说意义重大。_  
  
[10:56 PM] _CATSY89：Sam有你这样的哥哥很幸运。_  
  
对面没有很快回复。现在Castiel已经发现了规律，每当他对Dean表示感谢或友好，Dean都会沉默一阵儿，就好像他不知道如何接受赞美。  
  
Castiel耐心等待，过了一会儿，一条新消息弹了出来。  
  
是一张自拍。  
  
和他资料里那些故意耍酷的照片不同，这张照片里Dean对镜头比了个拇指，一侧嘴角歪到他整张脸都斜得像一副毕加索的画，傻得要命。  
  
他应该正坐在床上，饱满的嘴唇亮晶晶的，照片边缘隐约能看见他手臂上的肌肉。  
  
Castiel的手指擅自做出了决定，替他把这张照片保存进了相册里。


End file.
